Juegos Musicales
by DraAiedail
Summary: Draco es músico dándose a conocer, le advirtieron mucho sobre NO andar con groupies, pero no le advirtieron sobre lo llamativas que podían ser, en especial las pelirrojas.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece ni hago el intento porque así parezca, los personajes son de JKR y de la WB.  
**Nota de Autora:** El segundo fic del reto Slythindor, el segundo en el que trabajo con Draco. En lo personal es uno de los tres ships que más me gustan de HP así que fue encantador trabajar con ellos, espero sea de su agrado.

**Juegos Musicales**_  
por: Aiedail_

Mientras guardaba su guitarra una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al recordar a cierta pelirroja del público, no era la primera vez que la veía pero su política de no buscar chicas en los conciertos era bastante estricta: no groupies bajo ninguna circunstancia y no se pueden crear excusas para violar esa regla. _"Simple pero efectiva"_ pensó.

Una semana después en algún otro pub en el que estaba por presentar sus canciones, seguía deseando que alguien apareciera para llevarlo a una disquera o que le ofrecieran algún contrato inmediato ya que sólo sentía que en todo el tiempo que tenía en escena lo único que había logrado era amenizar pubs o sitios muy pequeños, él deseaba más.

Sorprendiendo su noche se encontró a la pelirroja del bar anterior donde tocó, sin duda alguna era aquella preciosura que llevaba tiempo siguiéndolo en sus conciertos. A pesar de los intentos evasión la chica fue más rápida cerrándole el paso y al estar más cerca, Draco notó lo bella y delicada que era: unos ojos brillantes, un par de labios delgados pero rojizos en los que se quedó distraído pero quedó cautivado por esa preciosa cabellera que parecía una hoguera encendida justo como sus ojos se lo demostraban. Se atrevió a seguir recorriendo con la mirada unas curvas preciosas y nada desproporcionadas pero lo que más le distraía era esa sonrisa coqueta que estaba adornándole su cara y pasó saliva al imaginarse esa belleza sonriéndole desde su cama justo de esa manera. Con los últimos destellos de cordura intento salir de ahí y esquivo a un par de jóvenes que parecían algo bebidos, pero antes de que lograra irse una voz le alcanzo:

- ¿A dónde huyes Draco?  
- ¿Disculpa?- se atraganto.  
La chica con una sonrisa en la voz, le repitió: -Dije, ¿a dónde huyes Draco? ¿Acaso tu propia música te atrofia los oídos?

Ese comentario le molestó bastante pues sólo parecía una niñata de no más de 24 años, pero modero su tono de voz para decirle: -No que va señorita, es sólo que no escucho cualquier cosa que habla- inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ella.

Ginny se sorprendió unos instantes pero no lo suficiente para que el lograra escaparse, le habían advertido sobre lo cruel, barbaján e idiota que podía ser y sin duda alguna no mentían pero ella amaba los retos y tenía uno en marcha: lograr hablar con él sobre los planes que su disquera podía ofrecerle; aunque antes podría hacer un pequeño jueguito para divertirse.

El DJ le hizo una seña para indicar que tenía lista la canción justo cuando logró localizar al rubio e inesperadamente se le puso enfrente en cuanto la canción comenzó. La gente despejo el área cuando comenzó ese lap dance al ritmo de _Do You Wanna Touch Me?_ de _Joan Jett_, una canción que había elegido como mensaje directo al tremendo espécimen de hombre que tenía debajo de ella y que con creces estaba dando resultado pues ya se le veía más que emocionado y la verdad es que también ella comenzaba a sentir calor. En cuanto la música termino se acercó a robarle un beso que ninguno quería terminar pero que dejó a Draco sin posibilidades de poderse parar del asiento y dándole a ella la excusa perfecta para huir.

El baile sorpresa y sugerente de esa belleza lo encendió al instante, la manera de mover las caderas, de tocarse por encima de la ropa logro volverlo loco. Nunca imagino que planeaba pero debía admitir que estaba gratamente complacido, lo único que deseaba era llevarla a su departamento pero cuando ella desapareció por el frente del pub supo exactamente que hacer: la cazaría y cuando obtuviera a su presa se dedicaría a disfrutar.

Así que un par de calles después logro alcanzarla y sin preguntarle la tomó del brazo, la colocó de frente para alzarla en brazos colocándola sobre su hombro derecho y a pesar de las luchas que tenía logro subirla a un taxi para llevarla a su departamento. Cuando el taxi paro Ginny intentó correr medio riéndose y algo asustada pero de nuevo él se la puso al hombro y está vez subió con ella, abrió la puerta y en el sillón de la sala la arrojo.

Ella no podía dejar de reírse mientras Draco servía vino para ambos y cuando él se acercó arrodillándose ante ella, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para poder besarlo profundamente como había tenido ganas. Después de un par de besos y revolcones Ginny habló:

-Cariño, ¿qué te pareció nuestro juego de esta semana?- expectante de las palabras que "el juez" diría.  
-Me encanto- le contestó y con una sonrisa añadió -¿repetimos?-.  
-Cuando quieras, siempre que cumplas y te ligues la groupie- reía.  
-Estaría loco si pasara de ella- señando sus labios dulcemente y mientras comenzaba una lluvia ligera se acurrucaron en el sillón, como lo hacían cada noche antes de irse a dormir.

FIN


End file.
